122115-Last Minute Gifts
22:52:12 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOPAP. 22:52:39 CCC made GG an OP. 22:53:49 CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 22:53:49 CCC: So, Serios 22:54:04 CCC: The clock is winding down 22:54:15 CCC: Are you ready for this party? 22:54:42 CGG: I. Will. Still. Need. To. Be. Sent. To. My. Hive. First.... For. My. Dress. Uniform. And. Also.... Well.... 22:55:00 CGG: I. Need. To. Be. Able. To. Gather. What. I. Can. For. Gifts.... 22:55:24 CCC: I have a couple gifts in mind already 22:55:34 CCC: Panicking internally a bit 22:55:44 CCC: Since I only have a couple gifts in mind 22:56:22 CGG: You. Are. Not. The. Only. One.... I. Had. Quite. A. Bit. Of. Trouble. Thinking. Of. A. Gift. For. Miss. Aaisha. The. Last. Two. 12th. Perigees.... 22:56:40 CGG: And. Now. I. Am. Trying. To. Think. Of. A. Gift. For. All. Of. The. Players.... 22:56:57 CCC: Hehe, I don't even know what to give to Aaisha 22:57:01 CCC: And she's my matesprit 22:57:25 CGG: I. Am. Certain. You. Will. Think. Of. Something.... You. Were. Quite. The. Merchant. Afterall.... 22:57:45 CCC: I'm not good at giving gifts to trolls who have everything already 22:58:07 CCC: She used to order nice things from off world 22:58:17 CCC: I only have worldly baubles 22:58:38 CGG: Well.... Hmm..... 22:59:35 CCC: I can't just give her "my love" 23:01:37 CCC: Ugh, let's save the best for last 23:01:41 CGG: Did. You. Perhaps. Ever. Sell. Copies. Of. Music. Sheets? It. May. Work. In. A. Pinch. Though. I. Think. She. Would. Prefer. Music. For. Her. Guitar. Over. The. Cello.... Though. With. Her. Feeling. More. Confident. She. Might. Be. More. Open. To. Cello. Music.... 23:01:53 CCC: Hm... 23:01:57 CCC: I mite have? 23:02:44 CCC: I mean, I didn't have much to do with music 23:02:59 CGG: Not. Often. A. Big. Seller? 23:03:00 CCC: I've sold a few instruments before 23:03:52 CGG: Well. It. Is. A. Possibility.... 23:04:10 CCC: I've seen a few musical trolls 23:04:17 CCC: Only a few though 23:05:02 CCC: If she prefers guitar, I may have a guitar and I guess maybe music to go with it 23:05:19 CCC: Only because they're so popular as far as music goes 23:05:42 CGG: ...I. Would. Exercise. Caution. With. Giving. Her. Anything. In. Regards. To. The. Guitar.... 23:05:53 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG gives a slight shudder... -- 23:06:01 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he raises an eyebrow -- 23:06:09 CCC: ...why?... 23:06:24 CGG: It. Is. Not. The.... Best. To. Listen. To.... 23:07:00 CGG: She. Will. No. Doubt. Be. Proficient. At. It.... Eventually.... But. Her. Cello. Is. Still. Far. Better.... 23:07:26 CCC: So she's bad at the guitar? 23:08:01 CGG: It. Was. The. Entire. Reason. Why. I. Never. Gave. Her. Music. Sheets. For. It. In. The. Past.... It. Would. Have. Made. Previous. 12th. Perigees. Much. Easier.... 23:08:57 CCC: So she's /that/ bad, then. 23:09:27 CGG: ....She. Tries. Rather. Hard. Though.... 23:11:25 CCC: Oh boy 23:12:02 CCC: I'll take that as a sign I should find something else 23:12:08 CGG: She. Does. Love. Playing. On. The. Cello.... Though. She. Tried. To. Hide. It.... 23:12:27 CGG: And. Her. Playing. On. That. Was. Always. Most. Excellent.... 23:13:26 CGG: So. If. You. Can. Find. Anything. For. That. I. Believe. It. Will. Be. A. Safe. Gift.... 23:14:13 CCC: We'll see if I can fish something out, thanks 23:14:44 CCC: What about your own matesprit? 23:14:51 CCC: Do you know what she'd like? 23:15:30 CCC: Outside of your time, obviously 23:15:47 CGG: I. Honestly. Was. Not. Certain. What. To. Give. Her.... I. Was. Thinking. Of. Giving. Her. A. Record. Player. I. Have. In. My. Hive. Along. With. A. Few. Records.... I. Am. Certain. She. May. Enjoy. Some. Music. Of. Our. Culture.... 23:16:57 CCC: That sounds pretty nice, I bet it'll be well recieved 23:17:15 CCC: She's not the easiest to think of gifts for 23:17:22 CCC: Ah shit! 23:17:33 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he facepalms -- 23:17:35 CGG: What. Is. It? 23:18:08 CCC: I wasp talking to Moira a little bit ago, asking what she and Meira wanted 23:18:22 CCC: I should have asked about Libby , too 23:18:50 CGG: ....They. Are. Attending. As. Well? I. Had. Not. Considered. A. Gift. For. Them..... 23:19:39 CCC: I'll get Libby a new outfit 23:19:57 CCC: Moira just appreciates being thought of 23:20:08 CCC: I'm sure anything will do 23:20:27 CCC: Meira...depends on what she thinks of the gift giver 23:20:34 CGG: .... 23:20:40 CCC: So I'm screwed 23:20:50 CCC: But Moira recommended a fancy bug 23:20:54 CCC: Which I can do 23:21:39 CGG: I. Certainly. Do. Not. Know. What. Miss. Meira. Thinks. Of. Me.... I. Sort. Of. Have. Trouble. Telling. The. Two. Apart. Actually.... 23:23:02 CGG: I. Have. Not. Had. Many. Talks. With. Them.... 23:24:49 CCC: Neither have I 23:24:57 CCC: It's why I decided to ask up front 23:25:08 CCC: Also ask one at a time 23:25:41 CGG: I. Will. Certainly. Do. So. When. The. Opportunity. Presents. Itself.... 23:25:47 CCC: I can tell them apart by their handles, at least 23:26:17 CCC: Just hope I don't have to hand the gift to them in person 23:27:02 CGG: ....That. Is. Going. To. Be. Quite. Awkward. To. Get. It. Wrong.... 23:27:41 CGG: As. It. Stands.... I. Need. To. Figure. Out. A. Gift. For. All. The. Humans. Save. Miss. Fellings.... Miss. Liskar.... Miss. Aaisha.... And. Miss. Meira.... 23:30:27 CCC: I have gifts for Aaisha, Lorrea, Libby, Meira, Moira, you, Varani, Arty, Mike, and maybe Kyle. So I need to think of things fast. 23:31:14 CGG: What. Are. You. Getting. The. Humans? 23:31:51 CCC: Arty is getting a lesson in how to act in society 23:32:12 CCC: He hadn't even gone out in his own culture that much 23:32:22 CCC: Mike is getting a sword 23:33:04 CCC: And Kyle, I'm still working on 23:33:09 CGG: ....I. Do. Not. Know. How. Well. That. Will. Go.... Mr. Simons. Strikes. Me. As. The. Type. Who. Would. Be. A. Liable. Danger. To. Themselves.... 23:33:34 CCC: Mike's swordkind is a toy 23:33:55 CGG: Well. Yes. That. Is. True.... 23:34:02 CCC: He's lucky he hasn't been jumped by the minions 23:34:15 CCC: He at least needs a real weapon 23:34:36 CGG: Let. Us. Hope. He. Knows. How. To. Use. It.... 23:35:30 CCC: Maybe, maybe not, we'll see 23:35:51 CCC: I need something for Eribus 23:35:58 CCC: Maybe something extra special for Lorcan 23:36:20 CCC: Or maybe nothing at all 23:36:22 CGG: I. Was. Planning. On. Giving. Mr. Moirai. The. Bones. Of. My. Lusus.... 23:36:33 CCC: ... 23:36:39 CCC: whoa, seriously? 23:37:24 CGG: There. Is. Not. Much. Use. I. Have. For. Them.... And. It. Is. Certainly. Not. Going. To. Be. Pleasant. For. Me. To. Look. At. Them.... And. He. Does. Collect. Bones. If. I. Recall. Correctly.... 23:37:53 CCC: Yeah, that makes sense 23:38:19 CCC: Heh, we could probably give him our own bones 23:38:36 CGG: Our. Own. Bones? 23:38:40 CCC: I already asked Scarlet if she'd give me back my horns 23:38:54 CCC: Our dreamselves' bodies 23:38:58 CGG: Oh. Right.... 23:40:01 CCC: Welll, they're not doing much 23:40:14 CCC: And it'd be comical 23:40:19 CCC: For me, at least 23:40:23 CGG: I. Am. Not. Certain. How.... Willing. Scarlet. Will. Be. In. Assisting. Us. Given. Recent. Knowledge.... Even. If. Her. Actions. Were. Solely. For. The. Purpose. Of. Being. Aaisha'S. Moirail.... 23:40:45 CGG: You. Can. Certainly. Try. But. I. Would. Rather. Not. Ask. Her. For. Help. In. Any. Regards.... 23:40:53 CCC: I'm joking, I doubt I'll even get my horns back 23:41:00 CCC: Let alone my whole body 23:41:29 CCC: I've already been dismembered and planted under a tree 23:42:09 CGG: Yes.... I. Do. Not. Believe. Vigil. Will. Allow. Those. Remains. To. Be. Disturbed. Any. Time. Soon.... 23:43:07 CCC: Yeah, not after learning he's so "environmentally conscious" 23:43:14 CCC: An eco-nut 23:45:05 CCC: What presant ideas can you give me? 23:45:32 CGG: In. Regards. To. Who? Myself? 23:46:00 CCC: To anyone you have down that I don't 23:49:53 CGG: Well. For. Miss. Mander. I. Was. Thinking. Of. Giving. Her. A. Book. Of. An. Inspiring. Heroic. Troll.... She. Seemed. Timid. In. Her. Speaking. Manner. So. Perhaps. She. Could. Do. Well. That. To. Boost. Her. Courage.... 23:51:02 CGG: Mr. Heliux. Seemed. To. Express. A. Great. Deal. Of. Wanting. To. Know. More. About. Portals.... Though. I. Have. Nothing. To. Give. For. That. I. Had. Hoped. A. Book. Of. A. Famous. Explorer. Might. Give. Him. Some. Insights. On. His. Powers. Of. Space.... 23:52:20 CGG: I. Have. No. Idea. What. To. Give. Miss. Liskar.... 23:53:22 CGG: And. Miss. Lorcan. I. Had. Planned. To. Give. One. Of. My. More. Water. Logged. Books.... It. Is. Rather. Damaged. But. The. Lettering. Can. Be. Harvested. For. Her. Scrap. Booking.... 23:55:47 CCC: Varani wasp getting a book from me. Heliux...I may have something for space knowledge. Lorcan, I'm just going to ask what she wants 23:58:19 CGG: Miss. Felling. I. Am. Giving. A. Book. To. As. Well.... But. That. Is. More. Because. I. Believe. She. Is. Giving. Me. A. Book. As. Well.... It. Seems. Like. It. Would. Be. A. Good. Cultural. Exchange. Once. The. Two. Written. Languages. Can. Be. Understood. Between. Us. And. The. Humans.... 00:06:06 CGG: Otherwise. I. Have. No. Further. Ideas. For. Everyone. Else.... 00:08:26 CCC: Hmmm 00:08:40 CCC: Lucy, I don't know what to give 00:08:58 CCC: Not sure I know what she even likes 00:10:03 CGG: If. I. Did. Not. Feel. It. To. Be. Rather. Urgent. That. She. Have. A. Mobile. Means. To. Contact. Others. I. Would. Have. Waited. On. Giving. Her. The. Code. For. Your. Headset.... 00:11:16 CGG: Though. That. May. Count. As. A. Gift. From. You.... She. Was. About. To. Count. It. As. One. From. Me. When. I. Had. Stated. That. It. Felt. More. Like. It. Would. Be. From. You.... 00:12:56 CCC: Oh 00:12:59 CCC: Well thanks for that 00:13:10 CCC: Yeah, that'll be a good one 00:13:27 CCC: One more gift down 00:18:05 CGG: Well. I. Am. Certain. Something. Can. Be. Thought. Of. For. The. Remaining. Gifts.... 00:26:12 CCC: Yeah, we've got time 00:26:16 CCC: Some hours 00:26:43 CGG: .... 00:28:55 CCC: Hehe, and that's if we want to be late 00:29:08 CCC: Granted, we'll be fashionably late 00:29:24 CCC: Emphasis on fashion, on my end 00:30:42 CGG: I. Am. Certain. My. Dress. Uniform. Will. Be. More. Than. Adequate.... Category:Serios Category:Nyarla